puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orsino
Orsino is a fleet officer of the crew The British Eagles on his home ocean of Viridian. On Ice he is a senior officer of the flag The Hospital and on Midnight he captains the solo crew Hong Kong Cavaliers. Major achievements * Won the Incredible ranking in the Alchemistry competition of August 10th, 2008, part of the 2008 Summer Festival of Piracy. He won an ancient pottery, a Jolly Roger pin, and a portrait with the unpurchaseable Victory background. * Designed Platy as an entry in the Grand Crafting Puzzle Project. This puzzle was later selected to eventually be turned into tailoring. * Organized and ran , a contest to replace the preset avatars on the forums with new, YPP specific avatars * Organized and ran the , an event to add new cursed isle scenes to the game and to find new designers to join the island design team. Island Design As an island designer Orsino has made the following islands: * , formerly * , formerly * Cursed Isles - Project leader and Medium isle * Atolls - Large #0, Medium #2, and Small #2 Other contributions and awards * Honorable mention - Easter Easel day Three. * Honorable mention - * Runner up - * Awarded a Eurydice doll in March 2006 for his work on the YPPedia. * Submitted the winning entry in a contest to name Cabinated Beverages, the new cabin on . * Runner up - * YPPedia administrator from August 2005 onwards * Former lord of the flag of doom * Also provided the name for House of Sand and Grog, the distillery bazaar on . }} Biography Orsino joined the game in March of 2004 and quickly became part of the crew Vermillion Volitans. After the captain left the game suddenly he found himself shuffled into the newly created Midnight Trading Company, part of the flag of doom. Rising to Senior Officer over the course of the summer, Orsino played a small role in of doom's efforts to colonize Zeta. After the flag of doom entered retirement Orsino began a solo career as an iron merchant, running a sloopfull of iron each day from to . Under the guise of an alt he also began exploring the newly opened Viridian Ocean. He eventually joined the as a fleet officer under this assumed name. Meanwhile, Orsino floated from crew to crew under his main identity, staying for a short while as a cabin person in Psychopaths of the Seas. Eventually, he semi-retired his alternate persona and he now plays as Orsino almost exclusively. For a five month stretch, Orsino played extensively on the Ice Ocean, gathering funds for an art project he called "The Doctor" The portrait results of this art experiment can be seen in this gallery. Orsino is a semi-retired pirate, going through long stretches of inactivity from the game proper. He is, however, still active in the community as a YPPedia administrator, an island designer, and with the Grand Crafting Puzzle Project. On May 29th 2007 Orsino lost his eye in a flotilla protecting from Azarbad the Great. Category:Island designers Category:Fantasy Island Winners